The Thief's Charm
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy's well known as a delinquent at Fiore High, she has a little nickname called "The Thief" But this thief has a charm, and Loke, a noble man, has fallen for this very charm. Taking action on graduation day, will the heart of thief be taken? Or will it be locked up? Find out! Lolu one-shot! Please R&R F&F please !


**Hello everyone! This idea of a LoLu one-shot just came to my mind while listening to some piano~ Strange isn't it~ Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Loke's POV**

My name is Loke, I'm currently the Prince of Fiore High. Every where I go, there is always a bunch of girls around me, always happy to see me, and ready to talk to me. Every girl loves me. And once or twice even a few guys approach me. There are a lot of people who "Love" me. But honestly...I feel as if...as if they really don't.

I think that they only like me because of my appearance. And my good looks. Some of them do look in depth into my personality, but, they never truly grasp my interest. Only one, however, has successfully captured my heart. She's the school's female delinquent the only one that I've admired and truly wanted to make mine, was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. A girl with a truly good heart, and a beautiful mind. I love her. She's perfect, and I can't let that go away. I have to keep her smiling everyday.

In this school, they call Lucy "The Thief" because her father is the leader of a gang, and she always steals the hearts away of men, and at times women. Not only that, but she is also has "The Thief's Charm". The cuteness she caries is always adorable. The heart that she has, makes you want to melt. And her character makes everyone want to be near her. She's supposed to be mean, due to her father's ruling, but its rather the complete opposite. She's very nice, she's very kind, and you just don't want to leave.

I don't want to make Lucy cry, so I always go near her to make her happy. She always laughs cheerfully when I'm around, because I always tease her about me and her being together. But sometimes, when I tease, I always fall back on what I try to truly mean. I want to become someone important in her life. But I'm not sure if I can. If I make her cry because I don't succeed, I feel like I deserve to die. That I'm not worthy to be her friend or lover. I can't hold that. I'm scared of that. But its near the end for me. I'm a 3rd year. And graduation for me is near.

I want to confess to her. I want to be by her side. Lucy is a 2nd year, so she has one more year to go. But I might not be able to leave, because I'd feel guilty if I stayed behind like this. So I decided, on graduation day, after I invite her to come, Right after, I'll go over to her, and confess. I have to, because I don't want to leave my one chance, that could change my life.

Thus leads to where I am, I'm waiting in front of the gate. Lucy lives kinda far, and usually I walk home with her, so before I leave her at her place, I'll ask her. Its my only chance. Many girls were surrounding me. They all started to flirt with me. I smiled and tried to please them with what I had to offer. I saw Lucy pass by, she had a smile on her face, and wore the normal uniform. She didn't really look like a delinquent, but due to blood, she was considered one.

I walked passed the girls that surrounded me. I smiled softly, while walking beside Lucy. "Hello Lucy-san!"

"Hey Loke!" She said cheerfully. "Its been a while since we've had time to talk."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll walk you home." I offer.

"Sure!" She said. We began to talk like normal, and started walking towards her place Her father doesn't really like me, but he knows me pretty well. I've been dropping off Lucy at her place, and I could always see that he's staring at us through the window, I just don't have the guts to call him out. That'd be like trying to get myself killed...

Aside from that, I have to be carefully around her guards as well. I'm their friends and all, but...they can be rather rash if you anger them. We reached her house at last.

"Well, see ya later Loke!" She says. Before I let her off, I grab onto her hand and made her stop, I looked at her. She was slightly surprised. I inhaled and took out the tickets and showed it to her.

"Lucy, would you like to come to the graduation tomorrow? I know you might be busy, but could you please come?" I asked. the shocked expression came to her face.

I hope I didn't do something I would regret later.

"Umm, you don't have to if you don't want to! I was only asking." I stuttered. I walked back and I was about to run off, however, someone was stopping me. Lucy grabbed onto my arm. She looked at me with a smile.

"I would gladly come!" She said. I pulled her into a hug. I was really happy, even though I should have waited for her to hug her tomorrow. but I couldn't resist. I separated from her. She looked really confused, but at the same time, so cute! I leaned down. She seemed to follow my lead. I gave her a quick kiss. A small kiss. EH?! I separated from her and looked down. blushed. I backed away.

"I'm sorry." I looked away. I couldn't face her properly. I ran away before she could even say anything. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!?

I couldn't think anymore. I reached my dorm and went to my room. and went to my bunk. Dropped everything, and curled into a ball in my room. Gray was my roommate, he just sat over to the table confused at to why I was acting like this. He had no idea what was going on.

"Uh...Loke? You okay?" He asked. I couldn't help myself but blush deeply remembering what I just did with Lucy. She might hate me. She might not even come to the graduation. UGH WHY DID I DO THAT!?

"Oi, Loke." He said, nudging at me. I turned around. I didn't realize it myself until I had tears falling down my face, with a huge blush. I was more like a freakin girl! WHAT IS WRING WITH ME?! He flinched. "Dude, just tell me what happened?"

I calmed down and sat up. I explained to him what was going on. He seemed to realize what I meant and let out a gasp. He was graduating just like me, but he was much more like a sempai honestly.

"You know, I would just wait and see till graduation. Then you know whether she hates you or likes you." He said. He went back and prepared his things for tomorrow...its graduation tomorrow. I already have everything set up. Even if she rejects me, I still have a back up plan. I've decided well on everything. I prepared everything last night. I was slightly off that night. I tipped things over, I tripped over the leg of the chairs and tables a lot. I've never been worked up about a girl before. Usually I wouldn't act this way. but Lucy is a special girl to me. I honestly was never able to get her out of my head. I would always imagine her with me. Right by my side.

The next day came. I was quickly finishing up what I was supposed to do. Thus the Graduation was right in my face. I arrived at the hall where we were to graduate. After the ceremony and everything, A lot of girls stood around me. Giving me flowers and giving me thanks. I smiled at them, And thanked every single one of them. I couldn't ever let them down. I looked around. The person I loved the most stood near the gate, smiling holding a bundle of roses, with small note in it. I walked over to her. I had a small blush, she had a bigger blush on her face. I stood in front of her, and she handed me the bundle of roses. I held them in my arms. I smiled.

"Thank you Lucy-san." I said. She handed me the note. "Hmm?"

"Read what I wrote, then you could say whatever you want to say." She said. She wore a white dress, she looked so beautiful. I blushed slightly. I opened the note with one hand. I blushed after reading it and looked at her.

She looked away. Everyone around us stared intently. Waiting to know what the note said. I blushed a deep red. But then went up to her, leaned down, and gave her a kiss. This one was longer, longer than the one before. I heard cheers and squeals behind me. Everyone was clapping. I separated from her and smiled. I gave her a hug. I leaned down to her ear. Making sure that no one but us would be able to hear.

"I love you Lu~." I whispered, blushing. "Your my little thief. You've stolen something that I love dearly."

She smiled and back. "And what would that be?"

So cute, my thief. "My heart~ My little thief."

"Same here~" She whispered back.

"My little Thief, I love you~" I whispered.

"I love you too, my noble~"

_You've stolen something more dear than any treasure from this Thief, my Noble man. _

_That is my heart_

_Pounding in your grasps, pounding faster than ever. _

_Why, My little Thief, you've stolen it first. I've only gotten yours. That's the only heart I truly need. _

* * *

><p><strong>Truly a heart warming ending isn't it~ Thank you for reading! This is an original, I did not steal it from anyone. Anyway, I hope that you liked it. I had to be a little poetic near the end, but still. Anyway! Thank you for reading! Till the next story! Bye-bye! <strong>


End file.
